Pour ne pas te perdre
by junon2
Summary: Histoire entre Asuran et Cagalli. Et si pour ne perdre celui que l'on aime, il suffissiat d'être soi ou bien juste de lui dire ce que l'on ressent? peut être un lemon à la fin, pas sure. plusieurs couple en vue
1. Rentrée scolaire et souvenirs

**Pour ne pas te perdre**

_Auteur_ : junon2

_Paring_: Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yulla Attha

_Genre_ : romance

_Disclaimer _: Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (désolée, j'ignore son nom ) ou à la firme qui produit l'animé, Sunrise je pense, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

_Résumé _: histoire d'amour Hum, sérieux ! Quand on aime, il vaut mieux le dire et c'est ce que Asuran va découvrir avec l'aide de Kira, mais celle qui l'aime va-t-elle lui rendre ses sentiments ? Et puis ne risque-t-il pas de la perdre à attendre sans rien faire ….

_Avertissement_ : il y aura un lemon dans les chapitre avenir, soit dans le dernier ou l'avant dernier je ne sais pas encore. Univers alternatif en quelque sorte , se passe dans une école, un lycée appelez ça comme vous voulez, pour moi c'est une école secondaire.

_Note de l'auteur :_

1)Asuran a 18 ans et est en dernière année, soit 6ème secondaire en Belgique  
2)Cagalli a 16 ans et est, ben en Belgique en 4ème et en France en 3ème je pense ; bref 2 classes en dessous.  
3)Kira n'est pas de la famille de Cagalli c'est juste le meilleur ami d'Asuran et ils sont dans la même classe.  
4)Asuran est le mec le plus populaire et un des plus riches de l'école, celui qui n'a pas à chercher pour avoir une petite amie. Il ne reste jamais longtemps avec une fille, maximum 2 semaines. Pour vous rassurez : les gentes demoiselles le savent bien et il sait très bien pourquoi elles sortent avec lui. C'est plutôt du genre relation sexuelle que amoureuse. Il est amoureux d'une fille avec qui il n'est pas sorti.  
5)Cagalli est une fille simple, de famille normale et qui a peu d'ami mais des bons. Le genre de fille que l'on ne remarque pas vraiment mais elle n'est en aucun cas rejetée ou souffre douleur. Comme beaucoup de filles, elle a un faible pour le « prince » de l'école.  
6)Lacus sort avec Kira depuis 1 an.

POV Asuran et _POV Cagalli_

Dédicacée à Mel-chan que j'adore et que j'espère qu'elle va aimer. Gomen sai de t'avoir fait attendre très chère amie… Pour me faire pardonner, ce sera une poly shoot au lieu de la one shoot initial -

Petite pensées philosophiques (elle est de moi et j'ai mis un copyright dessus ) : _« Quand on crée quelque chose, un récit, une sculpture, une peinture, etc., on y met une part de soi. On offre à l'autre une partie de son âme, sans condition, et cette partie finit par vivre dans l'autre et demeure immortelle. Moi, je désire écrire pour offrir du rêve aux autres. » __  
_  
Voilà, bonne lecture.

**Rentrée scolaire et souvenirs**

_POV Asuran_

« Mon réveil sonne, il est 7 heure du matin. Je me retourne dans mon lit pour l'éteindre. Maudit appareil, qui a bien pu l'inventer ? En tout cas, il n'a pas du penser aux autres ce jour-là !

Bon, je m'assois, je sais pertinemment que j'ai encore un peu le temps avant de devoir réellement me lever. Et bien aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée scolaire et la dernière pour moi dans cette école.

Je me décide à me lever et à aller dans ma salle de bain. Une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien. J'actionne l'eau après être rentré dans la cabine et je la laisse couler sur ma peau doucement. Elle glisse le long de mon corps, caresse douce et éphémère que j'apprécie. 

Je pense à mes collègues de classe et aux autres élèves de l'école. Je peux imaginer que leurs petites préoccupations quotidiennes vont revenir. Évidement celles du genre pas important mais qui font toute votre vie quand vous êtes étudiant en secondaire et adolescent ! Et je peux certainement deviner celles de pas mal de gens dans cette école. À la longue, surtout après 6 ans, on finit par connaître ceux avec qui on passe la majeure partie de son temps !

Premièrement Kira, mon très cher meilleur ami, qui m'a téléphoné hier soir vers 23h30 parce qu'il stress à l'idée de revoir sa chère et tendre Lacus, qui a été absente 2 petites semaines. Lacus, sa plus grande préoccupation doit être de savoir si Kira l'aime toujours. Ils sont inimitable ces 2 là, mais je les aime bien. Ce sont mes seuls vrais amis et mes plus anciennes connaissances.

Quant au reste de mes amis, enfin plutôt des connaissances, ils doivent préparer activement la rentrée sûrement en râlant de devoir retourner à l'école alors qu'ils sont si bien en vacances. Pour eux, c'est les traditionnelles préoccupations de savoir s'ils vont réussir, avec qui ils vont sortir cette année pour être dans le coup, que faire subir à ceux qu'ils n'aiment pas….

Je me décide à me savonner le corps. Pas trop tôt ça fait 15 minutes que je laisse l'eau couler sur moi. Pour la majorité des filles, ça doit être qui sera la première à sortir avec moi cette année, d'ailleurs pas mal d'élèves doivent se poser la question ! C'est presque devenu une compétition d'être la première à finir dans mes bras. Et aussi qui aura une chance de sortir avec moi et qui ne l'aura pas, qui aura une seconde chance… Bref, cette année encore j'aurais l'embarras du choix en matière de fille ! Comme dirait Dearka, de quoi te plains-tu ?

Et bien moi, ma seule préoccupation est de savoir si elle sera là aujourd'hui. A-t-elle changé d'école ou est-elle encore dans la même que moi. Je viens de passer 2 mois à penser à elle et à maudire les interminables « grandes vacances » qui séparent chaque année scolaire, tout ça parce que je ne pouvais pas la voir !

Penser à elle me fait sourire, elle m'a manqué. Je suppose qu'elle est toujours aussi belle et souriante. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas de petit ami ou de prétendant …. J'espère qu'elle sera la première chose que je verrai en arrivant à l'école. Elle est ma seule motivation d'y aller.

Je sors de la douche et retourne dans ma chambre. Je peux constater que mon déjeuner m'a été apporté. Je m'habille en vitesse. Comme toujours j'opte pour la classe qui me caractérise si bien auprès des autres : pantalon classique noir, chemise blanche et veste noire, chaussures noires et lunette de soleil. Comme va encore s'exclamer Lacus quand elle me verra, un vrai croque-mort. Je souris en pensant à sa mode vestimentaire : toujours dans des couleurs claires, voire pastelles et toujours avec des vêtements assez …. hum …. spéciaux. Elle a une mode unique et à ce niveau-là, elle va très bien avec Kira qui lui aussi possède sa propre mode !

Je m'assied sur mon lit et commence à manger. Bon, alors cette année je jure de faire taire Dearka et de le caser avec sa belle rousse. Repos de mes jours et de mes oreilles obligent ! Sauf si Yzak l'a déjà tué ! J'éclate de rire à cette idée. Le pire c'est qu'il en serait capable, avec son sale caractère. Au fond, ils m'ont manqué mes camarades de classe pendant ces longues vacances. Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser encore cette année.

Je me lève et attrape mon sac de cours ainsi que mes clés d'auto. C'est vrai que durant les congés, j'ai passé mon permis et que mes parents m'ont offert une superbe décapotable … noire ! Je sens que j'aurais encore plus facile à me faire des petites amies. Mais est-ce que, elle, ce genre de détail l'attire ?

Je dévale les escaliers et lance un « à tantôt » à mes parents entrain de discuter dans le salon, avant de sortir et de m'asseoir au volant de ma voiture. Je soupire et me décide à conduire. Je pourrais aller à pied, j'en aurais juste pour 20 minutes, mais c'est plus classe d'y aller en voiture.

Fils de riche et trop gâté comme me le rappelle souvent Nichol.

J'arrive au bout de moins de 5 minutes à l'école. Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir de ma voiture que je me prends Kira de plein fouet. Génial, il commence fort cette année !

« Euh, salut Asuran, ça va ? » me demande-t-il avec son éternel sourire mystérieux.

« Ça aller bien jusqu'à ce que tu me percutes ! » j'ai répliqué sans trop réfléchir là, « Hum, quoi de neuf ? Tu as vu Lacus ? »

« Non, pas encore tu l'as connaît, elle va arriver en retard. Je pense à cause d'un dur choix à faire dans sa multitude de robe ! » On éclate de rire tous les deux. C'est vrai que Lacus a tellement de vêtements qu'elle ne sait jamais quoi porter.

« Mais je l'ai vu ! » me déclare-t-il avec un air mystérieux.

« Hue ?!? Tu as vu Lacus depuis hier soir ? » Là, il m'épate et m'étonne, il vient de dire qu'il ne l'a pas vu ce matin….

« Ah non, je l'ai eu au GSM ce matin. Je ne parlais pas d'elle, mais de ta voleuse de cœur ! » me rétorque-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Je dois avoir un air d'incompréhension car il continue : « ta belle princesse blonde, je l'ai croisé tantôt en arrivant. » Kira soupire, apparemment j'aurais du comprendre plus vite.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Alors elle est déjà là, ma princesse blonde comme l'appelle Kira. Je tressaute d'impatience, j'aimerai tant la voir. Et surtout pouvoir la serrer contre moi, mais là il y a peu de chance !

On entre dans la cour de l'école en silence et mon regard parcourt les élèves déjà assembler en groupe. Il y a les nouveaux qui comme chaque année lancent des regards un peu étonné et suspicieux autour d'eux et les anciens, ceux qui ont déjà fait minimum une année ici, qui retrouve leurs copains de classe.

Mes yeux se posent sur elle, il faut bien que je m'avoue que je la cherchais. Elle est là, sous un arbre entourée de son groupe d'ami : la diablesse rousse qui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Dearka, Mirriallia ; la belle blonde un peu spéciale, Stellar ; l'antipathique aux yeux rubis qui est du groupe depuis qu'il sort avec Stellar, Shinn ; Amhed qui tourne toujours autour de la princesse ; Meyrin, la petite sœur de Lunamaria ; et mon très cher espion, Nichol !

Je la fixe discrètement de là où je suis. Elle est de plus en plus belle avec ses chevaux dorés qui tombent librement sur ses épaules, ses beaux yeux ambre si envoûtant. Comme à son habitude, elle est habillée très simple : un jeans et un t-shirt vert un peu moulant.

Je remarque qu'Ahmed la dévore des yeux et involontairement je sers les poings. Il est juste à côté d'elle et il lui sourit de manière séductrice. Je sens la main de Kira se poser sur mon épaule.

« Ils formeraient un beau couple tous les deux ! » sans me retourner, je reconnais la voix chantchantante de ma très chère Lacus. Je détache mon regard du groupe et tourne la tête vers elle.

« Bonjour Lacus. Et merci, toi et Kira vous êtes très encourageants quand vous voulez. » Je rétorque un peu froidement. Mais mes lèvres forment un magnifique sourire. 

Lacus est une des plus belles filles de l'école et une des plus « convoitée ». Elle est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais même si ça peut paraître bizarre, elle n'a jamais été ma petite amie. Et ce pour 2 raisons : premièrement, Kira a toujours été amoureux d'elle et je ne suis pas du genre à voler une « copine » même potentielle à un ami ; et deuxièmement, je la connais depuis toujours puisque nos familles sont très proches et je la considère comme ma sœur.

« Mais rien ne t'empêche de tenter ta chance cette année…. » me suggère-t-elle avec un beau sourire.

« Qui sait ? » ma réponse est très évasive et je reporte mon regard vers elle.

Cela fait deux ans maintenant qu l'on s'est en quelque sorte rencontré et que j'ai cédé à son envoûtant regard et je n'ai jamais rien tenté pour sortir avec elle. J'ai juste utilisé Nichol comme espion pour mieux la connaître. Il connaissait très bien Yzak et n'a jamais posé de question sur mon intérêt pour son amie de classe. Il a prit ça comme un service demandé à un ami. Et ce que je croyais être juste un petit intérêt est devenu au fur et à mesure un sentiment profond et durable. Je suis amoureux d'elle, Cagalli Yulla Attha. Mais j'ai trop peur qu'elle me repousse, ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas vu ma réputation de tombeur.

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle des fêtes. C'est là que comme chaque année, notre directeur va faire son discours de bienvenu. Ça me laissera le temps de rêvasser, de la dévorer discrètement des yeux. »

_POV Cagalli_

_« La sonnerie vient de retentir dans la cours. Nous cessons nos bavardages avec des soupirs de lassitude, nous nous dirigeons tous vers la salle des fêtes pour écouter le discours du directeur. Officiellement, l'année scolaire vient de commencer. ___

_J'entre dans le couloir tout en chahutant avec Milli et Stella. On se raconte nos vacances d'été. Les garçons sont plutôt silencieux dans notre dos. Ils n'ont en général pas grand-chose à dire entre eux. Mes yeux croissent un regard vert émeraude. Je sens mes joues brûlées légèrement et mes lèvres dessinent un sourire. Je doute qu'il m'ai remarqué et qu'il y réponde mais qui sait ? D'après Stella, il faut toujours tenter sa chance quand elle se présente. Il me fixe dans les yeux avant de sourire à son tour. J'ignore si c'est à moi ou si c'est à une fille qui est dans mon dos qu'il répond, mais son sourire me fait plaisir. Elle commence bien cette année ! ___

_Je m'assois entre Stella et Milli, histoire qu'Ahmed ne soit pas à côté de moi. Mais il se place dans mon dos avec Nichol et Meyrin. Je souris distraitement, d'où je suis, je peux le voir. J'ai tout de suite repéré ses cheveux bleu nuit. Comme d'habitude, il est habillé très classe et entouré de ses amis en plus de ce que Milli appelle son fanclub.___

_Je soupire doucement. J'ai beau rêvassé, je sais que je n'ai aucun espoir. Je ne suis pas parmi les filles les plus riches ni les plus populaires de l'école. J'ai donc peu de chance qu'il s'intéresse à moi, même si il est très poli et me salue quand il me croisse. Le directeur commence son discours de bienvenue, et comme je m'y attendais, c'est le même que les années précédentes. Seul avantage, on n'est pas obligé de l'écouter puisqu'on le connaît ! Je continue donc de fixer le « Prince de l'école » comme l'a surnommé Flay, la bimbo de ma classe. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas encore réussit à sortir avec lui. Oh, plus simplement, son nom est Asuran Zala, c'est comme ça que moi je l'appelle, c'est comme ça qu'il s'était présenté il y a 2 ans. ___

_Au bout de quelques minutes, il tourne la tête dans ma direction. Il a du sentir mon regard posé sur lui. Je rougis et baisse timidement les yeux quand nos regards se croissent. Je reçois un violant coup de coude et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Je tourne la tête vers la responsable avec une grimace de douleur sur les lèvres.___

_« Ça va pas Milli, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »___

_J'ai droit à un sourire narquois et à un regard exaspéré : « Su tu baises la tête, comment veux-tu qu'il sache qu'il te plait ? »___

_« Euh, on n'a pas déjà parlé de ça ? » je demande d'une petite voix, la connaissant elle serait capable de me tuer. C'est la voix chantante de Stella qui me répond___

_« Si des dizaines de fois, tu ne veux pas tenter ta chance parce que tu penses que tu n'as aucune chance. Bref, tu es une poltronne qui refuse d'agir ! »___

_D'accord, ce n'est pas en ma faveur mais c'est plus ou moins l'idée que j'ai exposée un nombre incalculable de fois durant ces 2 dernières années. Mais quelle chance ai-je réellement ? Je préfère rêve de lui qu'avoir une désillusion qui me tuerait ! Bon là, j'exagère un peu. ___

_Je retourne mon regard vers lui et je me rappelle notre rencontre, le genre banale mais qui a changé ma vie. Je ferme les yeux et me replonge dans des souvenirs mi-triste et mi-gais. ___

_Je venais d'entrer en deuxième et avais 14 ans. Cette année-là, ma vie allait basculer de manière radicale. Tout ce que j'avais connu aller être détruit et j'allais plonger dans un enfer juridique qui allait me laisser déprimée. C'est en milieu d'année que je l'ai rencontré. ___

_Cette année-là, en novembre, ma mère a fait ses valises et a quitté la maison. C'est la dernière chose à la quelle mon père et moi nous attendions. Quand je suis rentrée de l'école, le vendredi soir, j'ai croisé ma mère dans le couloir avec deux valises. Je suis restée étonnée, elle ne voyageait jamais sauf avec nous. Mon père la suivait avec un regard choqué. Elle m'a regardée droit dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'elle partait, qu'elle nous quittait. Mon père a bien demandé pourquoi. Sa réponse l'a anéanti : elle avait un amant depuis 3 ans et désirait vivre avec lui. Elle demandait le divorce. Ensuite, elle est sortie sans plus rien ajouter._

_Je suis restée triste et j'ai beaucoup pleuré ce week-end là. Mais le plus dur restait à venir. Deux semaines plus tard, la procédure de divorce commençait. Pour mon père, fidèle et toujours amoureux d'elle, ce fut un coup presque mortel. Mais il s'est raccroché à moi. Comme il disait, j'étais tout ce qui lui restait et la seule femme qui ne le trahirait jamais. ___

_Mes amis m'ont consolée en me disant que même si mes parents divorçaient, ils restaient mes parents et m'aimaient toujours. Je me suis raccrochée à cet espoir en me disant qua maman me prendrait de temps à autre chez elle. Ce fut un espoir vain. Je ne voyais ma mère qu'au procès. L'année scolaire fut dure pour moi entre cours, devoirs, leçons, examen et séance au tribunal, dont parfois j'étais l'enjeu. Car si elle refusait de me prendre avec elle-même en week-end, ma mère suivait les conseils de son avocat et essayait d'obtenir ma garde ; du moins au début. ___

_Mes résultats scolaires jutèrent et je dus m'expliquer avec l'éducatrice. Elle fut très compréhensive et m'aida à surmonter l'épreuve le mieux qu'elle put. Mes professeurs aussi se montrèrent gentils. J'avais toujours été une bonne élève et après le conseil de classe de décembre où ils apprirent ce qui m'arrivait, ils se montèrent compréhensifs envers mes échecs et mes absences répétées pour cause de présence obligatoire au tribunal. ___

_Le procès en somme se passa bien tant qu'il ne me concernait pas. Mon père fit son deuil et de plus s'était ma mère qui était en tord. L'avocat de mon père, un de ses amis, me demanda avec qui je voulais rester. J'avais 14 ans et étais en droit de donner mon avis. Ce ne fut pas facile car j'aimais mes deux parents et ne désiraient rien de moins que les revoir ensemble. Je ne pus choisir, mais ma mère le fit pour moi, et de manière brutale.___

_Nous étions le 17 février, et une fois de plus je manquais une matinée de cours pour aller au tribunal. Mais cette fois c'était pour déterminer qui aurait ma garde. J'étais incapable de choisir, donc le juge le ferait. Mais ma mère avait prit sa décision, aidée par un nouveau compagnon qui ne voulait pas s'encombrait d'une adolescente et jugeait avoir assez avec ses 3 enfants issus d'un premier mariage. Car monsieur était déjà divorcé depuis 6 ans et avait des enfants, plus jeune que moi je crois. Ma mère prit la parole en premier. Ce qu'elle dit ce jour-là me plongea dans une légère dépression et me fit couler. Il me fallut quelques mois pour me relever du coup porté. Elle avouait être lassée de moi et en avoir assez de ma présence. Pour elle, j'étais un poids ! Elle ne voulait en aucun cas ma garde ni un droit de visite.___

_La main de mon père s'est posée sur le mienne pour me réconforter. J'ai tourné la tête et en voyant son visage triste, j'ai décidé de ne rien montrer. J'ignore comment j'ai tenu sans pleurer aussi longtemps. Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure tout le reste du procès. Le juge octroya ma garde à mon père et obligea ma mère a payé une pension alimentaire même si elle ne s'occupait plus de moi. ___

_En sortant du tribunal, mon père m'a laissé le choix : aller ou non à l'école. J'ai voulu y aller, pour continuer à être forte. Et je l'ai été jusqu'au moment où je suis sortie du bureau de la secrétaire où j'avais été donné mon mot d'absence. Là pour la seconde fois ma vie allait basculée, mais cette fois plus doucement et moins radicalement que la première foi ; juste un léger changement qui allait me rendre le sourire. ___

_Nous étions sur l'heure de midi, les couloirs étaient vides. Je devais retourner dans la cour. C'est à ce moment précis que les larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues amaigries et blanches. J'ai couru dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les toilettes mais mes larmes brouillaient ma vue. En tournant à un coin, je me suis prise de plein fouet quelqu'un et me suis retrouvée assise par terre.___

_Le garçon dans lequel je venais de rentrer était plus vieux que moi et très mignon même si à ce moment-là, je n'y ai pas prit garde. Il s'est agenouillé près de moi et m'a demandé si ça allait. J'étais incapable de répondre. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je pleurais. Il est resté 10 bonnes minutes à genoux devant moi qui étais incapable de parler, puis j'ai raconté tout sans exception. Et j'ai recommencé à pleurer comme une fontaine. Sans bien comprendre ce que je faisais, je me suis mise à genoux et me suis effondrée contre sa poitrine. J'ai pleuré blottie contre lui. Il aurait pu me repousser mais non, il a juste passé des bras protecteurs autour de moi et m'a consolée du mieux qu'il a put. ___

_Quand je me suis calmée, il m'a demandé mon nom et il s'est présenté : Asuran Zala. Après ça, quand il me croissait dans les couloirs, il me saluait et me demandait si ça allait. J'avoue qu'il m'a été dans grand secours et que sa gentillesse m'a aidé autant que la présence et l'amour de mon père. ___

_C'est en racontant à mes amis ma petite aventure que j'en ai appris un peu plus sur lui, et notamment qu'il était un coureur de jupon comme disait Milli. Mais c'est Nichol qui m'a appris le plus de chose sur lui, et il m'en a donné une image plus positive que les autres. Lui, le connaissait donc il savait mieux ce qu'il disait. Et je suis tombée amoureuse de mon « sauveur ».___

_Ce qui est ironique, c'est que l'année suivante ma mère a essayé de me récupérer, elle venait d'avoir un bébé et elle et son compagnon jugeaient maintenant qu'une adolescente s'était pratique. Mais je n'étais plus une gamine, le divorce de mes parent m'avait fait grandir et mon père avait besoin de moi. Lui, était resté près de moi et avait tout fait pour me rendre le sourire. Cette fois-là, c'est moi qui ai refusée de la revoir. Et le juge a très bien compris ! ___

_Le directeur a enfin finit son long discours. Nous nous levons et nous dirigeons vers notre classe, comme chaque année nous sommes tous dans la même ! Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers mon amour secret, et je ne le retrouve pas. Je soupire et me dirige vers la sortie. Là, je me retrouve face à un regard vert perçant. Il est juste en face de moi.___

_« Bonjour Cagalli » sa voix est relativement douce.___

_« Bonjour Asuran » ma voix tremble un peu et je lui souris. ___

_Peut-être que cette année sera la meilleure de toutes »_

À suivre…….

¨

Voilà finis pour cette fois !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez -

Autres couples : Kira/Lacus ; Dearka/Milli (s'ils arrivent à s'entendre, Mdr) ; Shinn/Stella ; Nichol/Meyrin ( ) Tollé/Flay (pour le besoin de l'histoire) ; Yzak/Luna ( ), vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. aveux

**Pour ne pas te perdre**

_Auteur_ : junon2

_Paring_: Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yulla Attha

_Genre_ : romance

_Disclaimer _: Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (désolée, j'ignore son nom ) ou à la firme qui produit l'animé, Sunrise je pense, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

_Résumé _: histoire d'amour Hum, sérieux ! Quand on aime, il vaut mieux le dire et c'est ce que Asuran va découvrir avec l'aide de Kira, mais celle qui l'aime va-t-elle lui rendre ses sentiments ? Et puis ne risque-t-il pas de la perdre à attendre sans rien faire ….

_Avertissement_ : il y aura un lemon dans les chapitre avenir, soit dans le dernier ou l'avant dernier je ne sais pas encore. Univers alternatif en quelque sorte , se passe dans une école, un lycée appelez ça comme vous voulez, pour moi c'est une école secondaire.

_Note de l'auteur :_

1) Asuran a 18 ans et est en dernière année, soit 6ème secondaire en Belgique  
2) Cagalli a 16 ans et est, ben en Belgique en 4ème et en France en 3ème je pense ; bref 2 classes en dessous.  
3) Kira n'est pas de la famille de Cagalli c'est juste le meilleur ami d'Asuran et ils sont dans la même classe.  
4) Asuran est le mec le plus populaire et un des plus riches de l'école, celui qui n'a pas à chercher pour avoir une petite amie. Il ne reste jamais longtemps avec une fille, maximum 2 semaines. Pour vous rassurez : les gentes demoiselles le savent bien et il sait très bien pourquoi elles sortent avec lui. C'est plutôt du genre relation sexuelle que amoureuse. Il est amoureux d'une fille avec qui il n'est pas sorti.  
5) Cagalli est une fille simple, de famille normale et qui a peu d'ami mais des bons. Le genre de fille que l'on ne remarque pas vraiment mais elle n'est en aucun cas rejetée ou souffre douleur. Comme beaucoup de filles, elle a un faible pour le « prince » de l'école.  
6) Lacus sort avec Kira depuis 1 an.

POV Asuran et _POV Cagalli_

Dédicacée à **_Mel-chan_** que j'adore et que j'espère qu'elle va aimer. Gomen sai de t'avoir fait attendre très chère amie… Pour me faire pardonner, ce sera une poly shoot au lieu de la one shoot initial -

Voilà, bonne lecture.

**Aveux**

_POV Asuran_

« Je m'étire. Le cours est fini depuis 5 minutes mais je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Kira et Lacus sont entrain de planifier leur week-end, ils sont les seuls à ma connaissance à planifier les sorties du samedi le lundi sur le temps de midi. Je souris, au fond ils sont très bien assortis. Moi, j'ignore encore ce que je ferais ce samedi. Ça dépendra de ma nouvelle petite amie. Après 3 semaines de relations, j'ai quitté la fille avec qui je sortais. Comme dirait Kira, instable toi ! Je souris et me décide à me lever pour aller manger dehors. Je suis Kira, Lacus, Yzak et Dearka. Deux mois déjà ! Il y a deux mois que l'on est rentré. Le temps passe vite, trop vite. Car après la fin de l'année je ne la verrais plus du tout. Je grince des dents en me rappelant le garçon qui lui tourne autour et qui finira par sortir avec elle. Je crois que je vais en mourir.

On s'assied à notre place habituelle et je la cherche du regard. Elle est là avec ses amis entrain de parler et de rire, avec ce mec collé à elle et qui lui tient la taille. Lui tient la taille ??? Ils sont donc ensembles …. Je la vois se dégager avec un sourire et s'asseoir à côté de la diablesse rousse.

« Ils ne sont pas ensembles …. Enfin pas encore, ce n'est qu'une question de jours, je crois. » La voix chantante de Lacus me fais tourner la tête. Elle se laisse tomber à mes côtés et fixe à son tour le petit groupe.

« Tu sais ils formeraient un beau couple… » Ça, c'est Kira. Il s'assied à côté de son ange et me fixe.

« Hum, sûrement … » je prends un ton détaché des plus faux. En moi-même je souffre mais jamais, je ne le montrerais aux autres. Je désire garder mon image de playboy insensible et décontracté.

« Arrête ! » Je sursaute, il est rare que Kira prenne un ton aussi sévère et autoritaire avec moi …. D'ailleurs il ne prend jamais ce ton de voix là.

« Tu peux faire croire à la terre entière que tu t'en fous, moi je sais que c'est faux, je te connais trop bien ! » Hum, je ne m'attendais pas à une morale maintenant. Je détourne mon regard, je ne peux pas lui mentir en le regardant dans les yeux…. Je me frappe mentalement, je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas mentir à Kira.

« Il a raison tu sais, même si tu ne dis rien et que tu le caches, nous, on sait que tu souffres. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est de ta faute aussi ». Lacus s'y met et elle soutient Kira.

« Asuran, écoute, si tu ne lui dis rien tu souffriras toute ta vie… » Kira est très sérieux. Je peux le voir à son regard.

« Je … » je commence mais ne peux achever ma phrase.

« Non, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dans moins d'un an on sera à l'université, tu ne la verras plus et si tu attends trop longtemps, elle aura un petit ami. Mais secoues-toi pour une fois ! Mieux vaut lui dire et te faire rejeter que d'attendre Dieu sait quoi ! Si tu ne lui parles pas, tu la perdras pour de bon et crois-moi tu le regretteras éternellement. » Le ton est extrêmement sérieux. Je connais bien Kira et je peux ressentir l'influence de Lacus dans son discours. Cette dernière se contente de me sourire.

« Il a raison… Si tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne sauras jamais si votre histoire à un avenir. » Sa voix est beaucoup plus douce que celle de Kira. Je lui rends son sourire.

« Je lui parlerais …. Promis. »

« Ah non, tu te lèves et tu vas lui dire que tu désires lui parler. » Je fixe Kira, voilà qu'il me donne des ordres ! Ça, c'est vraiment nouveau…

« Et tout de suite !!! » Sa voix est du genre auquel on n'oserait pas résister. Mieux vaut obéir. Lacus le regarde aussi bizarrement que moi avant d'éclater de rire. Et je l'imite bien volontiers. Quand je me suis remis, je me lève et me dirige vers le petit groupe d'adolescents. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite alors que je m'approche d'elle. Je peux remarquer son regard rivé sur moi. Elle rougit quand elle comprend que c'est vers son groupe que je me dirige. Je m'arrête près de son « prétendant » qui remarque ma présence et hausse un sourcil. Les autres se contentent de me fixer un peu étonnés de ma présence.

Je reste super décontracté et cool, comme d'habitude. Je sens que je dérange Monsieur le dragueur, mais c'est de loin mon premier souci. Je fixe Cagalli et je la vois rougir un peu plus et détourner son regard.

« Je peux te parler 2 minutes, Cagalli ? » ma voix ne révèle rien de mon trouble intérieur et de mon malaise.

Elle relève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux avant d'hocher la tête et de se relever. Je peux sentir le regard haineux de, … comment il s'appelle encore… ah oui Ahmed alors qu'elle passe devant moi pour nous isoler un peu du reste du groupe. Je me contente de sourire aux autres et de la suivre. Elle s'arrête devant un arbre et s'appuie au tronc. Je ressens son malaise. Elle est un peu intimidée et gênée de me parler en particulier. Bon, par où je commence ? Mes yeux font rapidement le tour de la cour. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le mieux du monde pour parler en particulier à quelqu'un. Nous sommes le point de mire de toutes et tous, et surtout de toutes …

« Euh, tu … voulais me dire quelque chose. » Sa voix est basse et timide, elle tremble un peu.

« Oui, juste j'aimerai pouvoir te parler en particulier…. Enfin pas ici, tout le monde écoute. » J'ai répondu sur une voix décontractée alors que je tremble et crains sa réponse.

« Euh oui, … » Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, étonnée, avant de détourner le regard et de fixer ses chaussures.

« Hum quand est-ce que tu serais … libre ? » ma voix a un peu tremblé, je ne m'attendais pas à un oui.

« Euh, tantôt après l'école … si tu veux… j'ai fini à 16heure. » sa voix n'est qu'un murmure mais audible pour moi.

« Ça me va… Moi aussi, j'ai fini à 16 heures. On pourrait aller discuter au parc… » Je propose sur une voix plus sure qu'avant.

Elle se contente d'hocher la tête pour me répondre toujours sans me regarder. Je lui souris doucement avant d'ajouter : « Viens sur le parking alors à la fin des cours. » Elle acquiesce de nouveau de la tête et me laisse sur un « à tantôt » des plus timides et rejoint son groupe. Ses joues sont en feu quand elle me dépasse. Je la suis du regard avant de retourner vers mes amis, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues légèrement rouges.

J'ai droit à un regard sympathique de Kira et un sourire fier de Lacus. Au fond, heureusement que je les ai tous les deux. Peu après, Yzak nous rejoint suivi de Luna et de Dearka. Yzak semble satisfait et j'aimerai savoir de quoi.

« Bon, on va avoir la paix maintenant ! Vous savez quoi, la diablesse a accepté un rendez-vous avec Dearka ! » Déclare-t-il. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire imiter par Kira et Yzak.

« En quel honneur ? » demande Kira curieux.

« Euh, si j'ai bien compris, son mec l'a trompé avec une autre, et il lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis la rentrée. Et pour se venger, elle a décidé de sortir avec un mec plus vieux. Et vous savez bien que Dearka est toujours disponible pour ce genre de chose ! » Rétorque Yzak sur une voix ironique. Dearka semble mal à l'aise et ne pas apprécier la remarque.

« Yzak Joule !!! » La voix de Luna démontre à quel point elle ne partage pas son avis et elle n'apprécie pas du tout la moquerie.

« Oui mon cœur... » La voix est mielleuse mais quand il croise le regard de « Son cœur » il change d'expression.

« Arrêtes de l'ennuyer avec ça ! D'abord toi, t'as jamais été capable de dire à une fille ce que tu ressentais, c'est moi qui ai tout fait ! » Elle défend bien Dearka, il faut dire qu'ils sont amis depuis le primaire et que c'est comme ça qu'Yzak l'a rencontré. Et puis, elle a raison.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours de l'après midi. Dans 3 heures, je serai fixé sur l'avenir de mes sentiments pour elle ! Seigneur comment vais-je tenir jusque là ? Les 2 premières heures passent vite, il faut dire que l'on est en interrogation, et que c'est 2 heures de math.

Cours de géographie … j'avoue que l'économie américaine est le cadet de mes soucis pour l'instant. Le professeur parle et moi je cherche la meilleure formulation pour lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. Plus le temps passe, plus ma nervosité augmente. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Alors quoi je lui dis comme ça : _tu veux sortir avec moi ?_ Hum, non trop direct ! Et puis on ne dit pas ça à la fille qu'on aime. Euh quoi alors ? Ah peut être : _écoute tu sais je t'aime depuis un bout de temps, voudrais-tu être ma petite amie ? _Hey ! c'est mieux, plus romantique, plus doux et moins direct… je pourrais sûrement encore m'améliorer…. La sonnerie de fin des cours sonne. Je crois que je vais me décomposer là. Hum, bon rassembler ses affaires et rejoindre le parking. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je me retourne. Lacus est là fidèle et amicale comme ça a toujours été le cas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. » Elle me sourit et essaie de me rassurer. Je me lève et dépose un baiser sur son front.

« Je sais… à demain. » Je réponds doucement, ma voix n'est presque un murmure.

« Ah non, à ce soir ! Tu me téléphones pour me dire ce qu'elle t'a répondu ! » Elle dit ça en prenant son air de petite fille suppliant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« D'accord, ce soir je te téléphone. Promis ! » Après ça nous quittons la classe. Elle rejoint Kira et s'accroche à son bras comme s'il allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Kira m'envoie un sourire rassurant. Je rejoins mon casier et après avoir pris mes cours, je sors sur le parking. Je m'appuie à ma voiture et attends qu'elle arrive.

Je reste sans bouger pendant 10 minutes. Combien de temps dois-je attendre avant de considérer qu'elle m'a posé un lapin ? Ou qu'elle a oublié ? Aucune idée, simplement parce qu'elle est la première fille à me faire attendre. Je me mords les lèvres et commence vraiment à stresser… Cela à quelle signification, cette absence ? Je baisse la tête et cherche après mes clés dans mon sac. Tant pis j'y vais.

« Je suis désolée, mais le prof de math voulait me parler » Je sursaute en reconnaissant sa voix et je constate qu'elle est essoufflée. Je la fixe avant de lui sourire. Elle a les joues rouges, le souffle court et n'ose pas me regarder. Je meurs d'envie de la serrer contre moi pour la rassurer, mais je me retiens.

« C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas… Je sais à quel point il peut être ennuyant avec les élèves. Hum, on y va ? » J'ai répondu sur un ton calme et un peu détaché pour masquer mon trouble. Elle hoche la tête et je lui ouvre galamment la portière. Durant tout le trajet, elle se tait, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je stresse de plus en plus. Je finis par me garer devant le parc. On descend tous les 2 toujours en silence. Je crois que ça va être dur de lui parler.

On traverse le parc jusqu'au lac. Elle s'arrête là et fixe l'étendu d'eau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Moi je la fixe, elle est belle comme ça, à contre jour, ses cheveux voletant dans la brise légère. Il n'y a personne autour de nous, nous sommes seuls sous les arbres et au bord d'un lac. Romantique comme endroit, non ?

Je m'approche d'elle doucement et murmure son prénom. Elle semble sortir de sa transe et me fixe dans les yeux tout en rougissant un peu. Je m'approche encore un peu et je crois que nos corps pourraient se frôler si je faisais un pas de plus. Elle a toujours ses yeux rivés aux miens, comme si un lien incassable unissait nos regards.

« Cagalli, je … » je commence mais je ne sais comment continuer mon aveux. Alors je fais instinctivement quelque chose dont je rêve depuis 2 longues années. Je glisse ma main sous son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rien de sensuel, juste un contact chaud et doux, extrêmement tendre. Je mets fin au baiser pour remarquer ses joues rouges et ses yeux fermés. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et moi je me perds dans son magnifique regard ambre. Je sais qu'il faut que je parle mais pour lui dire quoi ?

« Je t'aime…. » Ma voix est un murmure mais je sais qu'elle a entendu. Elle rougit encore plus si c'est possible. Je caresse doucement sa joue, et écarte quelques mèches de ses yeux.

« Je t'aime tant et depuis si longtemps ….. » je continue mais les mots me manquent, et ma voix se bloque dans ma george. Elle tend lentement la main vers ma joue et frôle ma peau.

« Je … je … » elle est aussi à court de mot. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attire à moi. Elle dépose sa tête contre mon torse et reste sans bouger. La dernière fois que l'on s'est retrouvé dans cette position c'était lors de notre rencontre lorsqu' elle a pleuré dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime Asuran.. » Sa voix est à peine audible. Je laisse une de mes mains courir dans son dos, et j'enfuis ma tête dans ses cheveux. J'apprécie le contact de nos corps enlacés, la chaleur et la douceur qu'elle dégage et qui m'enveloppe. Comme ça, avec elle dans mes bras, je me sens bien, je me sens complet.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma petite amie ? » je balbutie un peu. Elle se détache de moi, et je suis en manque de sa chaleur. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux avant d'hocher positivement la tête. Je lui souris et l'attire à moi pour de nouveau l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, elle me répond timidement en hésitant.

Je la libère de mon étreinte et lui prends la main.

« Tu veux une crème glacée ? » je le demande naïvement tout en sachant qu'elle adore les sucreries et particulièrement les glaces. Elle accepte volontiers. Nous passons une heure dans le parc à nous promener. Nous n'avons pas échangé beaucoup de mots, juste profiter de la présence de l'autre et de notre relation qui commence. »

_POV Cagalli_

_« Je m'étire dans mon lit paresseusement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me rappelant la vieille : Asuran m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Je suis dans un état euphorique depuis que je suis rentrée hier soir, mon père n'a pas tout compris à ce que j'ai raconté, mais il était heureux de me voir dans cet état. Mes pensées sont focalisées sur cette phrase : « je t'aime » et sur le contact de ses lèvres chaudes et douces contre les miennes ! Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais je n'ai imaginé qu'il me dirait ça ! C'était trop merveilleux, trop beau pour que je puisse croire que ça m'arriverait un jour !_

_Mon père frappe à la porte pour me rappeler de me préparer. Zut, on a école, je ne peux pas rêvasser mais d'un autre côté, je vais le voir. Je prends mes affaires et file dans la salle de bain, direction la douche. Mais comment ça va se passer à l'école ? Va-t-il oser s'afficher avec moi ? Ou bien, va-t-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. J'ignore comment je dois agir quand je serais en face de lui tantôt. Mon euphorie fait place à de l'angoisse. _

_« Cagalli, tu va être en retard mon cœur ! »Appelle mon père en bas. Je termine de me préparer et retourne en vitesse dans ma chambre prendre mon sac avant de dévaler les escalier et de m'engouffrer dan la cuisine où je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise. Je déjeune en vitesse sous le regard amusé de mon père. Au fond, il a peut être très bien compris ce que j'ai dit hier. Il me rappelle qu'il ne sera pas là ce soir pour souper et que je ne dois pas l'attendre. Il a une réunion à son travail. J'hoche la tête et le suis hors de la cuisine. Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, il me dépose à l'école. Je serai donc un peu à l'avance. _

_Une fois arrivée à l'école, je l'embrasse affectueusement sur la joue et m'apprête à sortir quand il me dit : « j'espère que tu vas me le présenter ! Passe une bonne journée ma puce. » Je me retrouve sur le parking, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre ouverte de surprise. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais un petit ami enfin pas directement, j'ai été évasive en fait. Mais lui a très compris ce que je vivais. Je souris. Au fond, c'est normal, il me connaît si bien. _

_Je fais volte face pour rejoindre la cour et je m'arrête en remarquant qu'un certain jeune homme aux yeux verts m'observe appuyer contre sa voiture. Depuis quand est-il là ? Mystère… J'avance dans sa direction d'un pas hésitant. Il se détache de sa voiture et vient à ma rencontre. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot que je me retrouve dans ses bras, ses lèvres posées sur ma tempe. _

_« Bonjour, mon ange » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. _

_Je relève la tête et me mets sur la pointe des pieds, je désire l'embrasser mais j'arrête mon mouvement à mi-chemin, peu sure de pouvoir faire ça. C'est lui qui fait de nouveau le premier geste et dépose ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et réponds timidement à son baiser. Il y met fin délicatement et me sourit. J'adore son sourire et son regard, ce regard si doux et amoureux qu'il pose sur moi, là maintenant. Il me prend la main et nous nous dirigeons vers la cour. _

_On s'arrête sous un arbre. Je sens tout mon corps tremblé, curieuses sensations que sa présence me procure : les joues en feu, mon cœur qui bat à tout cassé et mon corps qui tremble. Je me laisse tomber par terre. Il me fixe et s'assit à côté de moi. Il semble hésiter puis il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire à lui. Il dépose ses lèvres sur ma tempe et je ferme les yeux. Je suis bien comme ça ; contre lui, enveloppée dans sa chaleur. _

_« Tu m'as manqué, princesse. » murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Je souris._

_« Tu nous la présente ? » La voix me fait sursauter. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre une paire d'yeux bleus poser sur moi. La nouvelle venue me sourit chaleureusement, tandis qu'à côté d'elle un jeune homme me fixe. Asuran désere un peu son étreinte._

_« Hum, vous êtes déjà là ? » c'est sa réponse à la question de la belle dame, une vraie princesse et sûrement la fille la plus populaire de l'école._

_« Oh, mais c'est impoli de ne pas présenter les gens » la remarque est du garçon, dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler le nom. Je lance un regard à Asuran qui se contente de sourire. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils font partis de son groupe d'amis proches. _

_« Et ne pas dire bonjour c'est poli ? » fait-il remarquer à son ami. Je me sens perdue, mal à l'aise et pas à ma place. Ça doit se voir car la fille me fait un sourire rassurant avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés et de me tendre la main. _

_« Lacus Klein, amie d'enfance d'Asuran, et lui c'est Kira Yamato » déclare-t-elle alors que je lui serre la main, « et ne t'en fais pas se disputer ils font ça souvent. Ça nous permettra de faire connaissance et de devenir amies » Je la fixe avant d'hocher positivement la tête. Je cherche quand même mes amis du regard. Ils ne sont pas là, je soupire un peu, comme d'habitude ils vont arrivés tout juste pour les cours. C'est comme ça depuis le début de l'année, depuis qu'Ahmed fait officiellement parti du groupe. Il a une mauvaise influence sur nous ! _

_Trois autres personnes se rajoutent au groupe, une fille qui à l'air sympathique et me fait un beau sourire ; un garçon qui me regarde froidement et un blond qui me fait un clin d'œil. Ce dernier à l'air des plus sympa, je le connais un peu puisqu'il tourne autour de Milli depuis un an. Lacus se fait un plaisir de les présenter : « Alors elle s'est Lunamaria, Monsieur le glaçon, c'est Yzak et le surfeur, c'est Dearka. » Je me contente de leur sourire, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. _

_La sonnerie retentit dans la cour, je me sens un peu soulagée même si ça signifie ne plus voir Asuran. J'étais mal à l'aise entre tous ces élèves de dernière année. Asuran m'embrasse sur la joue avant d'accepter de me laisser partir. La belle rousse me lance un : « On se voit à midi, on pourra faire connaissance comme ça ! » j'hoche la tête, mais hésite sincèrement en moi-même d'y aller._

_« Dis-le à ma sœur et à Nichol, ils seront enchantés et puis vient avec tes amis, ce sera plus drôle pour tout le monde ! » Continue-t-elle sur son ton joyeux. Je me frappe mentalement, c'est vrai, c'est la soeur de Meyrin. Bakka ! J'hoche de nouveau la tête avant de rejoindre mon groupe. _

_Stellar me fait un sourire amical et nous rentrons dans le bâtiment. Milli est déjà en classe avec un air rêveur. Je lance un regard étonné aux autres, mais ils me font un signe d'incompréhension. Je l'interrogerai bien mais le professeur entre et nous nous asseyons tous à notre place et le cours commence. Il me faudra attendre la petite pause de la troisième heure, quand on ira chercher nos autres cours pour lui parler. Je remarque le regard noir de Flay et Tollé. Je suis heureuse pour Milli, la voir comme ça nous soulage tous. Il faut dire que depuis que Tollé l'a trompée et quittée elle avait un air triste et une mauvaise mine. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir pour qu'elle soit si heureuse aujourd'hui ? _

_La pause arrive enfin. Nous nous levons et nous dirigeons vers nos casiers. J'espère entrevoir Asuran un peu, mais il y a peu de chance. Milli a toujours son air rêveur et lointain. Elle ouvre son casier, nous nous plantons prés d'elle et l'observons. _

_« Alors ton rendez-vous hier soir ? » demande Meyrin, elle est la plus curieuse de nous tous. Je remarque que Tollé est aussi à son casier et qu'il écoute._

_« Très bien, c'était super… j'aurais du sortir avec lui plus tôt. » répond-elle toujours avec le sourire. Lui ? Aucune idée de qui s'est, elle a refusé de nous dire son nom hier prétendant que ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous sans suite. Là, il va y avoir une suite je pense… _

_« Super ? Ça signifie quoi ? » Demande Stellar de plus en plus intriguée._

_« Et bien d'abord on a été boire un verre, puis on a été au cinéma. Il m'a laissé choisir le film et il a été très correct avec moi, pas un faux pas. En plus, il m'a fait rire et il est super sympa et super intelligent. Il est aussi très attentionné, je ne savais pas qu'un garçon pouvait être si attentionné avec une fille. Et puis quand on est sorti du cinéma, …. » Elle fait volontairement une pause dans son discours._

_« Il a fait quoi ? » je n'ai pu empêcher la question de franchir mes lèvres. Nous sommes tous, même les deux garçons, suspendus à ses lèvres désireux de connaître la suite. _

_« Et bien, il m'a prit dans ses bras et il …. M'a demandé s'il pouvait avant, ça coupe un peu le charme mais après c'était trop …. Il m'a embrassé, un baiser doux et tendre… Je suis restée sans voix pendant quelques minutes. » Termine-t-elle. Personne ne parle, on est tous un peu sidérés, Milli qui se laisse embrasser par un garçon qu'elle ne connaît pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas._

_« Au fait, on sort ensemble » avoue-t-elle les joues rouges. Je vois Tollé serrer les poings dans son dos. _

_« Ah, il a un nom ton mec merveilleux ? » questionne Stellar._

_« Bien sûr vous le connaissez, j'aurais dû accepter beaucoup plus tôt ! » Voilà qu'elle philosophe sur sa relation alors que nous on attend un nom désespérément ! Attend, elle a dit vous le connaissez et depuis longtemps ? Ok, je vois et me lance : « Tu parles de Dearka Elsman ? » Milli me lance un regard et hoche positivement de la tête. Nous sommes tous bouche bée, et pas seulement parce que il la drague depuis 1 an sans succès, mais aussi parce qu'il fait parti des mecs les plus populaires de l'école et des plus convoités… en plus il a la réputation d'être très sélecte dans le choix de petites amies… _

_« Et bien, toi avec Dearka et notre Cali avec Asuran …. En voilà des changements. »Déclare Stellar. _

_« Hum, au fait à midi, Luna aimerait qu'on aille tous manger avec eux, pour faire connaissance. » Je me décide à proposer aux autres l'idée qui me semblait inconcevable ce matin. Ils semblent tous être d'accord. Donc, à midi nous formerons un très grand groupe, je souris doucement. Asuran est appuyé contre le mur et nous observe. Je m'excuse et le rejoins. J'ai droit à un baiser sur le front et à un regard amoureux. _

_« Tu finis à quelle heure, Princesse ? » me questionne-t-il._

_« 16 heures, comme hier… » Je réponds doucement et laisse mon regard faire le tour du couloir. Pas mal de gens nous observent, surtout les filles. _

_« On pourrait aller se promener après l'école » son idée est tentante, mais je suis dans l'obligation de refuser. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux pour lui répondre._

_« Non, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Il faut que je rentre directement » sa réaction me laisse un peu perplexe : « Tes parents je suppose ? Ils n'ont pas du apprécier hier que tu rentres tard. » I la une voix triste et un regard de coupable qui me fait sourie._

_« Non, mon père ne m'a rien dit, il m'a juste demandé de le prévenir la prochaine fois … » C'est vrai que depuis le divorce de mes parents, il me gâte beaucoup et me passe beaucoup de caprice, tant que je rentre avant la nuit et qu'il est prévenu je peux traîner après les cours. « C'est parce que demain, j'ai un contrôle en math… et je comprends rien à la matière, donc il faut que je travaille ce soir. » Il semble soulagé._

_« Si tu veux, je te raccompagne et je te donne un cours particulier. Je suis plutôt bon en math. » propose-t-il gentiment. J'hésite, je connais sa réputation et ce qu'il attend en général de ses petites amies. Je lui lance un regard pour essayer de lire ses pensées, mais il affiche toujours ce regard amoureux et tendre. D'après Nichol, il n'a jamais dit à une fille qu'il l'aimait et celle qui sont passée par … hum … son lit, c'était parce qu'elles le voulaient. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait donc il ne devrait me faire aucun mal, de toute manière je suis en sécurité avec lui je le sais, je l'ai toujours su. Il a remarqué mon hésitation et semble en connaître la cause._

_« Cali, je ne te ferais jamais de mal…. Je t'aime trop pour ça… » Il semble affligé et je m'en veux. Je m'approche de lui et dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue. _

_« Excuse moi, mais mon père ne sera pas là ce soir… Mais je veux bien que tu m'aides … ça me sauverait sûrement d'un échec au bulletin en fait. » Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire. Il hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et grommelle un « maudite réputation ». J'éclate de rire et passe mes bras autour de son cou : « j'ai confiance en toi tu sais. Je sais qu'avec toi rien ne peut m'arriver de mal ! Je l'ai toujours su ! » C'est un aveu, une sensation que j'ai depuis notre rencontre. Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Je lui rends son baiser du mieux que je peux. Seigneur, qu'il embrasse bien ! Enfin, comme il a eu mon premier baiser, je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi comparer ! La sonnerie de début de cours retentit ! Maudite soit-elle !_

_« On se voit à midi mon ange » Je lui fais un signe affirmatif et rejoins ma classe pour le cours d'histoire. _

_Midi !! Je meurs de faim, en plus je vais passer une heure avec Asuran. Trop contente même si on ne sera pas seuls, il sera quand même près de moi. Tout le groupe est d'accord de manger avec eux. Je devrai retrouver Milli, Nichol et Meyrin là-bas. Nous avons eu cours de langue, nous étions donc séparés. Seul Ahmed a refusé et a préféré aller avec ses amis. _

_On les rejoint sous notre arbre. Je m'assois à côté Asuran et lui souris. Je sens mes joues brûlées un peu. Il se penche et me dépose un baiser sur la tempe avant de m'enlacer. Je laisse ma tête contre son épaule et je ne bouge pas. Le temps de midi passe trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il faut dire qu'ils sont plutôt amusant les garçons : entre les mini disputes de Yzak et Dearka, les remarques à côté de Kira et les mots ironiques des filles, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Nous, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé du moins au début. Mais Lacus, Lunamaria (enfin Luna, puisqu'elle préfère) et Dearka nous ont vite mis à l'aise. Ensuite, j'ai eu l'impression que l'on a toujours formé un groupe. C'était agréable. Evidemment, Lacus et Luna ont obtenus que l'on mangerait encore avec eux le lendemain. J'ai droit à un baiser rapide mais très tendre sur les lèvres. Je rejoins mon cours en rêvassant. Vive ce soir ! »_

_**À suivre….**_

Voilà fin du chapitre 2

Je sais, je sais, c'est pas une fin de chapitre digne de ce nom et c'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser en suspens, mais bon comme le chapitre 3 sera une suite directe… j'ai pensé qu'un peu de suspense ne tuerait personne

Voilà, plein de personnage qui interviennent et parle, leur histoire sera développée mais à travers les pensées de Asuran et Cagalli toujours Si pas, je m'excuse si les personnages de Destiny ne sont pas conforme mais je n'ai pas vu la série ' Et j'en avais besoin pour créer des amis ;)

Commentaires, critiques et autres sont les bien venues.

Et merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire

Sur ce à la prochaine fois !


	3. cours particuliers

**Pour ne pas te perdre**

_Auteur_ : junon2

_Paring_: Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yula Attha

_Genre_ : romance

_Disclaimer _: Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (désolée, j'ignore son nom) ou à la firme qui produit l'animé, Sunrise je pense, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

_Résumé _: histoire d'amour Hum, sérieux ! Quand on aime, il vaut mieux le dire et c'est ce que Asuran va découvrir avec l'aide de Kira, mais celle qui l'aime va-t-elle lui rendre ses sentiments ? Et puis ne risque-t-il pas de la perdre à attendre sans rien faire ….

_Avertissement_ : il n'y aura pas de lemon dans l'histoire. Univers alternatif en quelque sorte , se passe dans une école, un lycée appelez ça comme vous voulez, pour moi c'est une école secondaire.

POV Asuran et _POV Cagalli_

Dédicacée à **_Mel-chan_** que j'adore et que j'espère qu'elle va aimer. Gomen nasai de t'avoir fait attendre très chère amie… Pour me faire pardonner, ce sera une poly shoot au lieu de la one shoot initial -

Voilà, bonne lecture.

**Cours particulier**

_POV Asuran_

« L'après-midi passe lentement, trop lentement ! Pourquoi les minutes sont si longues loin d'elle et si courtes quand elle est là ? Je me mords les lèvres. C'est pire qu'avant ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ma petite amie, je pensais à elle. J'attendais de la voir mais maintenant être privée d'elle est une torture insupportable. Rien n'est pire que d'être sans elle. Je meurs d'envie de passer tout mon temps avec celle que j'aime. J'ai besoin d'elle !

Je rapporte mon regard sur le tableau. Le professeur de français continue de s'étendre sur l'évolution de la littérature française dans l'histoire. Il en est à nous parler des tragédies de Racine, grand auteur du 17ème siècle ! Il est loin d'être mon premier souci celui-là ! Je soupire et je lance un regard désespéré à Kira qui me renvoie une grimace. La littérature du siècle classique étant le domaine préféré du professeur, il n'est pas près de s'arrêter ni de remarquer que plus personne ne l'écoute. Je soupire et tourne mon regard vers la fenêtre. Je laisse mes pensées voguer vers elle, ma belle Princesse.

Enfin, la sonnerie de la fin de journée retentit, nous délivrant des cours.

Je range mes affaires, excité à l'idée d'être en tête-à-tête avec ma Princesse. Ce sera la première fois que l'on sera réellement que deux. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Je sors de la classe derrière Kira et Lacus qui envisagent d'aller au cinéma ce soir. Lacus se retourne et me sourit. Ils savent très bien que j'ai décliné l'invitation même si le groupe en entier y va. Je préfère être avec mon Amour.

Je rejoins mon casier et je prends mes cours pour le lendemain ainsi que mon cours de mathématique. Je sens l'excitation monté dans mon corps et la tension de mes nerfs augmenter. J'espère être à la hauteur de ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi tendu pour un rendez-vous avec une fille ! Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'aucune de mes conquêtes. Je cherchais juste à compenser mon besoin d'elle, en fait, je la cherchais dans les autres. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir une chance avec elle ! Et maintenant elle est ma petite amie. Je ne serais pas décrire ce que j'ai ressentit quand elle a dit oui, c'était trop intense…

J'arrive à ma voiture, toujours perdu dans mes douces pensées. Je m'appuie contre l'auto et fixe le sol devant moi. J'arrive à me la représenter très clairement quand je pense à elle, je connais le moindre de ses détails physiques, du moins les visibles, la moindre de ses habitudes quand elle est à l'école… Je connais maintenant son goût sucré de chocolat, j'aime la texture douce de ses lèvres, leur couleur rose pâle….

« Hum, tu dors ? » sa voix est timide et basse mais elle me tire de mes pensées. Je réalise qu'elle est là et qu'elle me regarde attendant une réponse à sa question.

« Non, je pensais à toi… » Je lui souris amoureusement avant de l'attirer dans mes bras. Elle se contracte un peu, surprise par mon geste soudain, puis elle se détend contre moi, rassurée. Je l'enlace étroitement et embrasse le haut de sa tête. Elle se dégage un peu pour pouvoir m'observer, la tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche.

« Tu m'as manqué Princesse… » Je murmure. Elle sourit et vient se blottir contre moi.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué… » Murmure-t-elle, les joues légèrement rouges.

« On y va ? » Je propose doucement, pressé de me trouver dans un endroit où nous en serons plus le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Elle hoche la tête. Je fais le tour de la voiture et lui ouvre galamment la portière. Elle me regarde étonnée avant de murmurer un « merci » et de s'asseoir.

Je mets mes lunettes de soleil avant de démarrer. Je croise son regard surpris dans le rétroviseur. Hum, tout compte fait c'est peut-être une sale habitude. Je souris. Elle va me prendre pour un vrai playboy, si je continue avec toutes ces petites habitudes que j'ai prises au fil du temps. C'est vrai que ce sont toutes des attitudes de séducteur et qu'il m'est arrivé de les utiliser pour charmer une fille, quoique dans plus de 90 pour 100 des cas, elles avaient craqué avant que je ne les séduise. J'ai toujours eu cet avantage d'avoir les filles qui me tombaient dans les bras sans que je ne demande rien…. Sauf celle dont je suis amoureux.

Je remarque qu'elle joue nerveusement avec la lanière de son sac. Un coup d'œil rapide sur son visage m'apprend qu'elle est très tendue et nerveuse. Est-ce l'idée de se retrouver seule avec moi qui la met mal à l'aise ? Ou bien autre chose… Je dépose ma main libre sur la sienne et sers doucement pour la rassurer. Elle arrête de tordre ce qu'elle a en main et respire profondément.

« Pourquoi … hum … pourquoi tu m'appelles « Princesse » ? » demande-t-elle soudainement. Je suis un peu étonné de sa question subite.

« Hum, tu n'aimes pas ? » Je lui réponds par une autre question. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ce surnom.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça … » elle secoue la tête de manière négative tout en parlant, « c'est juste que … je voulais savoir pourquoi « Princesse » ? » Elle fait une pause dans son discours. Je la regarde un peu via le rétroviseur, et je remarque ses joues rouges et son regard fuyant.

« Parce qu'il doit y avoir une raison précise ? » je la taquine un peu avec mes questions, mais je ne vois toujours pas où elle veut en venir.

« Euh non … pas forcément …. C'est juste que …. C'est …. En fait, je …… »Elle balbutie et ne dit rien de concret. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit. Je reste silencieux attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose en plus qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre son charabia.

« Je ne suis pas une princesse … » sa voix est un murmure à peine audible, « je n'ai rien d'une princesse en fait. Je suis un garçon manqué qui ….. » Elle s'arrête et secoue la tête de manière négative. « Lacus Clyne, c'est une princesse, moi pas ! »Finit-elle par dire. Je comprends enfin ce qu'elle essaie de dire, je ne la croyais pas si peu sûre d'elle et avec une image si négative de ses atouts !

« Peut-être, c'est ce que tu dis … mais tu es MA Princesse. » Je lui souris doucement et la regarde rougir de nouveau. Un magnifique sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et je peux deviner que j'ai réussi à la rassurer.

« Hum, tu ne m'indiquerais pas le chemin, sinon on risque de ne jamais arriver. » Je lui fais un clin d'œil amical. Elle éclate un peu de rire avant de m'indiquer le chemin qui mène chez elle. Je souris bêtement, savourant le son de sa voix mélodieuse.

Une fois arrivé, je me gare et observe un peu le quartier. Je n'y suis jamais venu avant aujourd'hui. C'est une rue simple et tranquille, avec des maisons plus ou moins grande et qui possèdent toutes un jardin. Très différent de là où j'habite bien sûr. Je remarque que l'on a mis une demi-heure pour venir jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas si loin que ça de chez moi, en fait … je pourrais …..

« Ton père te dépose tous les jours à l'école ? » Elle s'arrête nette de chercher ses clés dans son sac en entendant ma question.

« Heu, non je vais en bus d'habitude mais aujourd'hui il commençait un peu plus tard. » Me rétorque-t-elle avant de se replonger dans ses fouilles archéologiques. Nous sommes toujours assis dans ma voiture.

« C'est long en bus ? » je continue mon interrogatoire tandis qu'elle continue à retourner son sac.

« 45 minutes quand tout va bien, mais ça ne parait pas long parce que je suis avec Milli et Stellar. »

J'inspire profondément avant de lui proposer : « Si tu veux je peux venir te chercher le matin et te reconduire le soir …. Comme ça on sera un peu ensemble. » J'essaie de ne pas paraître tendu, mais je sens quand même mes joues rougirent légèrement. Elle arrête de chipoter dans son sac et lève ses magnifiques yeux ambre sur moi. Je la vois viré au rouge pivoine.

« Ce n'est pas un détour pour toi ? » Demande-t-elle de sa voix cristalline.

« Hum, si mais pas bien grand… ça ne me dérangerait pas de venir te chercher tu sais… En fait ça me plairait assez bien vu que je t'aurais à moi tout seul un peu avant les cours » Je me sens déjà plus sûr de moi et lui souris. En général, mon sourire est mon meilleur argument !

« J'aimerais assez aussi … » me répond-elle timidement, « mais il faut d'abord que je demande à mon père … » J'acquiesce lentement de la tête. Je comprends très bien la situation. Elle sort enfin les clés de son sac avec un air victorieux. Nous sortons de la voiture et je la suis dans l'allée qui mène à la porte d'entrée.

Elle ouvre la porte et s'efface pour me laisser entrer en premier lieu. Une fois à l'intérieur elle m'indique le salon et je remarque qu'elle recommence à stresser : elle est tendue, le regard fuyant, les joues rouges et les mains qui tremblent. Je m'installe dans le divan alors qu'elle dépose le courrier sur la table de la salle à manger adjacente. Elle se retourne vers moi.

« Tu veux … un peu de café… ou du thé … ou autre chose ? » Sa voix tremble et ses yeux fixent le sol. Elle ne se sent pas à l'aise et n'est pas très rassurée. Je me lève de ma place et m'approche d'elle. Elle ne semble pas remarquer mon déplacement et sursaute quand je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle relève les yeux vers moi et je peux y lire son trouble. Je souris et l'attire à moi, refermant mes bras protecteurs autour d'elle. Je lui caresse un peu le dos pour la calmer. Peu après je sens son fin corps se détendre contre le mien.

Je souris un peu avant de murmurer : « tu te sens mieux ? » J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est bien…. Je ne saurais supporter qu'elle souffre ou se sente mal ! Elle se détache un peu de moi et me sourit doucement avant d'hocher de la tête positivement.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et ferme les yeux lentement. Je penche la tête vers elle mais arrête mon geste. Cette fois, j'aimerais que ce soit elle qui commence notre baiser. Elle reste quelques secondes sans bouger avant d'entrouvrir les yeux et de me regarder. Nous restons dans cette position pendant plusieurs secondes, qui semblent durer une éternité. Elle finit par combler la distance qui nous sépare.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin, douce caresse éphémère. Mais elles se séparent trop vite à mon goût ! Je rouvre les yeux et me plonge dans son regard ambré. Je lui souris lentement.

« Je t'aime…. » J'ai murmuré les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens. Ses lèvres forment un léger sourire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » murmure-t-elle.

Je penche la tête vers elle. Nos lèvres entrent encore en contact. Je ferme les yeux et savoure l'instant présent. Je laisse ma langue caresser amoureusement ses lèvres closes. Je la sens frémir contre moi et j'accentue la pression sur ses lèvres. Timidement, elle entrouvre la bouche et j'en profite pour approfondir notre baiser. Mes mains se posent sur sa taille et je l'attire contre moi. Ma langue caresse doucement la sienne. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et se colle un peu plus à moi. Elle gémit doucement et finit par répondre à mon baiser. Je laisse mes mains courir dans son dos.

L'instant est magique et unique, moment éphémère volé à l'éternité.

« Je suppose que c'est ton petit ami… » Je sursaute et mets fin au baiser. »

_POV Cagalli_

_« Je déglutis et lance un regard au-dessus de l'épaule d'Asuran. Mon père est dans l'embrasure de la porte et nous observe, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Seigneur, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il rencontrerait Asuran de cette manière. Je rapporte mon regard vers mon petit ami. Asuran a un regard choqué et un peu perdu. Je suppose qu'il ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans cette situation avant. Pour un premier rendez-vous ça commence bien ! Il me lâche et se retourne pour faire face à mon père, les joues légèrement rouges. _

_J'avance un peu pour me retrouver à son hauteur. Je peux le voir stresser un peu et d'une certaine manière ça m'amuse. Asuran a sûrement peur de la réaction de mon père. Moi, je sais très bien que mon père va bien le prendre, il ne m'en voudra pas ! Je suis juste un peu gênée qu'il nous a surpris comme ça. Je soupire et je me décide à briser le silence trop lourd à mon goût._

_« Tu es déjà rentré ? » je lui demande en allant vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue droite. Il me sert un peu contre lui, le regard toujours posé sur Asuran qui ne bouge pas. Je me demande s'il vit encore._

_« Oui, la réunion a été reportée à demain… j'espère ne pas déranger ! » me répond-il pour me taquiner. Je souris doucement, mon père ne changera plus. Je tourne la tête vers Asuran et me décide à le présenter._

_« Hum, papa voici Asuran Zala, il est venu pour m'aider en math… » Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va me croire là, mais bon c'est la vérité._

_« Bonsoir Monsieur Attha. » Asuran est sortit de son immobilisme et salue mon père de manière très polie. Mon père lui fait un bref sourire._

_« Bonsoir jeune homme. », répond-il gentiment, « cours de math ?? Enfin si tu le dis ma Puce… » Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me taquiner. Je vois Asuran légèrement rougir, mais il reste calme et droit. _

_« Hum, Cagalli m'a demandé de l'aide pour son cours de math … J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. »_

_« Aucun, problème. Veux-tu souper avec nous ? » Demande poliment mon père. Je sais qu'il lui demande ça parce qu'i l sait que ça me fera plaisir. Je tourne mon regard vers Asuran, je me demande ce qu'il va répondre… non je suppose._

_« Bien sûr, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais juste prévenir que je ne rentrerais pas pour manger. Mes parents sont de sortie aujourd'hui, ça ne posera aucun problème. » Il est sorti dans le corridor pour téléphoner._

_« Alors c'est lui ton petit ami ? Dis-moi il est plus vieux que toi, non ? » Mon père en profite pour me questionner._

_« Hum, … Oui, i l est en dernière année… mais ça ne fait que 2 ans de différence ! Toi et maman vous aviez 6 ans de différence d'âge ! » Je me défends du mieux que je peux. J'espère qu'il ne va pas mal le prendre qu'Asuran soit plus vieux. _

_« Oh, ne le prend pas comme ça ! Je voulais juste savoir… et je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter… Il n'a peut-être pas les mêmes envies, ni les mêmes attendes que toi… pour votre relation… », me répond mon père d'une voix calme, « je ne veux pas que tu souffres ou que tu regrettes quelque chose »_

_Asuran entre de nouveau dans la pièce et nous fixe tous les deux, un peu mal à l'aise. _

_« Bon, n'étale pas encore tes cours dans toute la maison, tu as une chambre avec un bureau ! » déclare mon père tout en quittant la pièce. Je grimace et lui tire la langue sous le regard amusé de mon petit ami._

_« Viens, on va dans ma chambre » je déclare en reprenant mon sac et en me dirigeant vers les escaliers suivie de près par Asuran. Je monte au premier et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. J'y entre et dépose mon sac près de mon bureau. Asuran s'arrête sur le pas de la porte._

_« Tu es sûre que ton père ne va pas mal le prendre si j'entre dans ta chambre ? » demande-t-il. Je me retourne étonnée vers lui._

_« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que tu sois dans ma chambre ? » Je demande d'un air étonné. J'avoue ne pas comprendre très bien…. Je remarque son coup d'œil vers la gauche, vers mon lit… et je comprends ce à quoi il faisait allusion, et mon père aussi un peu plus tôt. Je sens mes joues rougir violemment. Je baisse la tête pour cacher ma gêne. Je sens les mains d'Asuran se poser sur ma taille._

_« Même s'il ne se passera rien… Il pourrait être septique… » Son souffle caresse ma peau et me fait frissonner._

_« Mon père me connaît …et me croit… Il ne … il ne … » Il éclate de rire._

_« Je te taquine mon Ange ! » déclare-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe. J'aime être dans ses bras plus que tout, je m'y sens tellement bien, en sécurité. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arriver, là tout contre lui…_

_« Alors c'est quoi ce problème en math ? » sa question perturbe le tendre cours de mes pensées. Il me lâche et s'éloigne un peu attendant une réponse. Je soupire doucement et sors mon classeur de mathématique de mon sac et lui montre ce que je dois étudier pour le lendemain. Il le prend et relit mes notes en vitesse avant d'aller s'asseoir sur mon lit toujours plongé dans mon cours. Nous passons les deux heures qui suivent à revoir le cours de math et je finis par comprendre. Il explique bien, très bien même !_

_« Ouah enfin fini ! » Je déclare en me laissant tomber allongée sur le dos. Je jette un coup d'œil vers mon réveil, encore une demi-heure plus ou moins et on soupera. Je me demande ce que mon père a prévu de bon._

_« Tu aurais pu aller au cinéma… ça aurait été moins long et ennuyant que de me faire réviser math… » J'ai plus murmuré que parler. D'une certaine manière je m'en veux, à cause de moi il n'a pas pu aller s'amuser. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit, avant de s'allonger sur le côté contre moi._

_« Je ne pense pas comme toi … peu importe ce que l'on fait, je préfère être avec toi que loin de toi ! » déclare-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je sens mes joues rougir légèrement. Combien de fois est-ce que je rougis quand il parle ? Hum, à chaque fois presque. Il a un effet sur moi que j'ai du mal à m'expliquer… je ferme les yeux et détourne la tête. Nous restons en silence tous les deux… silence qui s'éternise et me permet de savourer sa présence près de moi …_

_« Cagalli… » Sa voix est un doux murmure à mes oreilles qui me force à rouvrir les yeux. Il est penché eu dessus de moi et me fixe. J'aime ses yeux, ils sont si beaux, si envoûtants et surtout si tendres quand il les pose sur moi. J'aimerais être la seule à avoir droit à ce regard magnifique…il penche légèrement et lentement la tête vers moi et dépose ses lèvres sur … mon front ?!? Je reste surprise et ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé attendant autre chose… Il me sourit doucement en voyant mon expression surprise et un peu déçue._

_« Tu désirais autre chose Princesse ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix taquine. Je détourne le regard, embarrassée par sa question. Bien sûr que oui j'attendais autre chose, … j'attendais de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes… arg mes joues me brûlent, encore. _

_« Oui, … enfin non… c'est juste … ha vrai dire…. » Je balbutie de nouveau cherchant comment expliquer ce que je ressens. Je ramène timidement mes yeux vers lui, il est toujours au dessus de moi appuyé sur ses mains. Il me sourit gentiment avant de s'abaisser et de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes mettant fin à toutes pensées logiques dans ma tête. Le baiser est doux et tendre, cette fois-ci juste un lèvre à lèvre paisible, qui calme mon anxiété et mes doutes. Nos lèvres se séparent trop tôt …_

_Il se rallonge à côté de moi. Je me mets sur le côté pour mieux le voir. Je pourrais passer mes journées à l'observer sans problème. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attire à lui. Je me retrouve collée contre son torse, son menton en appuie sur le dessus de ma tête. Je me sens bien, j'aime son odeur qui m'enveloppe. Je ferme les yeux. Ses mains restent sans bouger autour de ma taille me serrant légèrement contre lui. De nouveau nous restons sans bouger et sans parler._

_« Asuran, je … » je commence d'une voix hésitante._

_« Chut… ne dis rien s'il te plait … juste reste contre moi un peu… » Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et j'imagine qu'il a fermé me yeux. Nous ne bougeons plus jusqu'à ce que mon père nous appelle pour souper. Alors seulement il desserre son étreinte et je me détache de lui à contre cœur. Il se relève en premier et me fixe droit dans les yeux._

_« Merci… … » Murmure-t-il tout en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je prends sa main et il me remet sur mes pieds, nos regards toujours rivés l'un à l'autre._

_« Merci pour quoi ? » je questionne à voix base étonnée de ce mot, alors que c'est lui qui m'a aidé. Il me sourit amoureusement et m'attire un peu contre lui._

_« Merci d'être ma petite amie, merci d'être avec moi, merci de m'aimer … et de me laisser t'aimer ! » murmure-t-il contre mon front. Je rougis un peu et dépose une de mes mains sur son cœur._

_« C'est moi qui devrait te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi… » Je dépose ma tête contre son torse et reste un peu sans bouger. Nous finissons par descendre les escaliers et j'indique à Asuran la salle à manger. J'aide mon père à servir le plat et je m'assois en face de mon père et à côté d'Asuran. Nous mangeons en silence pendant quelques minutes._

_« Hum je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Je questionne mon père, faisant relever la tête de ce dernier ainsi que celle d 'Asuran._

_« Oui, ma Puce je t'écoute. » Mon père me répond avec un sourire rassurant avant de recommencer à manger. Je lance un regard à Asuran avant d'inspirer et de me lancer._

_« Euh, … Asuran a proposé de venir me chercher et de me ramener…. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr ! » J'ai parlé un peu vite et sans regarder mon père, tout à coup je trouve le contenu de mon assiette des plus intéressant. Le silence se prolonge pendant quelques secondes qui me semblent des heures, voir des années… … _

_« Je vois… mais ce n'est pas un détour pour lui ? » Mon père prend enfin la parole. Evidemment, je ne m'attendais pas à un « oui » direct, plutôt à un « non ». Je suis étonnée qu'il se renseigne sur les disponibilités d'Asuran, vers lequel je tourne ma tête attendant une réponse._

_« Pas vraiment, Monsieur. Je n'habite pas très loin et ça ne me dérange pas de lui servir de chauffeur. » Répond-il très poliment. Il est très classe et très poli, « Et puis ça lui ferait gagner du temps. » _

_« Hum, je suppose que tu es d'accord Cagalli.. » me demande mon père. Je relève les yeux et croise son regard amusé. Oh, il n'est pas dupe du sous entendu que cache la bonne action de mon amoureux. J'imagine qu'il a été comme ça à notre âge. _

_« Bien si ce n'est pas un détour pour toi, et que ça vous fait plaisir. » continue-t-il sur le même ton, « je vous fais confiance… » Achève-t-il en regardant Asuran dans les yeux. Je souris contente à mon père avant de froncer les sourcils. Je comprends que la dernière partie faisait plus référence à lui qu'à moi. Discussion masculine que je ne comprends pas vraiment._

_« Je vous remercie de votre confiance Monsieur… » Répond poliment Asuran. Le reste du repas se passe en silence. Je débarrasse la table avec Asuran. Il reste même pour faire la vaisselle avec moi, même si il n'est pas très doué. Je peux constater qu'il n'en a pas l'habitude, mais le fait qu'il s'est proposé pour m'aider me suffit. _

_Ensuite je le raccompagne sur la porte. Avant de monter dans sa voiture, il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse doucement les lèvres. Je lui rends son baiser._

_« Je passe te prendre demain vers 7h30, comme ça on sera un peu en avance. » déclare-t-il._

_« D'accord, et merci grâce à toi je vais pouvoir dormir un peu plus. » je me détache de lui et lui souris. _

_« Tu vas me manquer. Ce sera long jusqu'à demain… fait de beaux rêves ma Princesse. Je t'aime. » Murmure-t-il._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime… Bonne nuit… » J e m'approche et dépose un léger baiser sur ses tendres lèvres. »_

Alors fin du chapitre 3 … On va dire que c'est une petite fic tranquille où il se passe pas grand-chose. Alors votre impression ?


	4. Par amour pour toi …

**Chapitre 4 : Par amour pour toi …**

_Merci à Tidoo pour la correction_

_Merci à __Rika01__, taya et à __j4m3s-3nd-lily__ pour les review _

* * *

**POV Asuran**

« Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre, l'air absent. Cagalli vient chez moi cet après midi, en fait elle devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. C'est la première fois en trois semaines de relation qu'elle vient chez moi. Nous sommes samedi et je suis seul à la maison. On a prévu de passer l'après midi et la soirée ensemble en amoureux ici, profitant du voyage de mes parents. Je me retourne et m'assieds à mon bureau, reprenant ma lecture. J'espère que cette journée sera inoubliable pour nous deux.

J'entends toquer à ma porte et je lance un « entrer » un peu absent, continuant à lire mon livre.

« Bonjour Asuran … » murmure-t-elle attirant mon regard sur elle.

J'entrouvre la bouche et reste sans parler devant la Cagalli qui s'offre à moi. Elle porte une mini jupe plissée qui ne lui arrive même pas à mi-cuisse et un chemisier dont les 4 premiers boutons ouvert me donnent un léger aperçu de sa poitrine. Ma première pensée est de me demander où est passé mon garçon manqué, ma douce princesse peu sûre d'elle. Je referme ma bouche et déglutit un peu. A quoi joue-t-elle ?

Je la rejoins près de la porte où elle est toujours appuyée, les joues en feu. Ce qu'elle fait quand je suis à son hauteur m'étonne et me surprend. Elle prend l'initiative d'un baiser des plus intimes et je sens ses mains tremblantes ouvrir ma chemise. Ma surprise est grande mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir et vient coller son corps chaud contre le mien, reprenant par la même occasion mes lèvres passionnément. Je décide de jouer son jeu pour savoir ce qu'elle désire réellement.

Je presse mon corps un peu plus contre le sien. Et je quitte ses lèvres pour sa joue et puis son cou. Je dépose une trainée de baisers sensuels et éphémères de la base de son cou fin jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille que je mordille doucement. Une de mes mains quitte sa taille pour remonter vers sa poitrine, je masse doucement un de ses seins. Je l'entends gémir et je la sens se cabrer contre moi, ses mains jouant avec mes cheveux. Ma langue taquine maintenant sa peau fragile et je sens mon désir augmenter rapidement. Je ne nierais pas avoir envie d'elle et avoir eu parfois des rêves érotiques… Je risque de perdre mon contrôle…

Je la soulève du sol sans problème et la couche sur mon lit. Elle est sous moi, complètement offerte et consentante. Jamais je n'ai cru que les choses iraient aussi vite entre nous, et j'ai un doute sur ses motivations, mais pour l'instant elle reste consentante à mes caresses et m'attire à elle pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Je laisse de nouveau mes mains redessiner ses formes et mes lèvres embrasser sa peau exposée. Je la sens se tendre un peu, mais je continue malgré tout mes gestes osés. Elle m'a provoqué et je désire lui faire comprendre quelque chose… Mes mains remontent vers son chemisier que je déboutonne et je les laisse courir ensuite sur sa douce peau soyeuse. Cagalli se contracte complètement sous moi. Je gémis de désir dans son cou et défais le clip de son soutient gorge facilement. Ma main glisse sous le tissu avec l'intention de caresser sa poitrine nue. Sa réaction est immédiate avant que je ne touche sa peau nue, elle m'a repoussé assez violemment et quitte le lit.

Je m'assois et la fixe, elle est par terre à genoux à côté de mon lit, les habits chiffonnés et en partie ouverts. Elle tremble et je constate que des larmes souillent ses belles joues. J'essaie de comprendre, elle était provocatrice et consentante et maintenant elle est en pleurs et a l'air complètement perdue. Je reste sans bouger, la fixant le regard un peu vide et essayant de calmer mes sens.

« Pardon, … je … je sais pas pourquoi j'y arrive pas ! C'est pourtant simple ! … Ce n'est pas dur… je me suis préparée … pourquoi ça coince ? » Elle arrête son monologue et j'ose un sourcil septique. Elle éclate en sanglot et ramène ses mains devant ses yeux.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Pas uniquement parce que je suis incapable de … de faire l'amour avec toi ! Comme tes ex-copines l'ont fait ! » Elle a presque hurlé et elle prend appuie sur ses mains, toujours en pleurs.

J'écarquille les yeux. Elle pense sincèrement que si nous ne faisons pas l'amour je vais la quitter pour une autre. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure de rage. Jamais Cagalli n'aurait tiré cette conclusion toute seule, elle est trop pure et trop innocente pour penser à ça si vite. Quelqu'un l'a un peu aidée voire beaucoup… si je mets la main dessus, je vais le lui faire regretter ! D'un autre côté je suis heureux qu'elle ait paniqué, ce n'est pas la première fois que je nous souhaitais, loin de là ! Mais j'enfuies ma rage au plus profond de moi, il faut d'abord que je m'occupe de ma Princesse. Elle a besoin de moi.

Je quitte le lit et m'agenouille à ses côtés. Elle ne me remarque pas et continue à pleurer et à murmurer des paroles incohérentes. Lentement et avec tendresse je glisse mes bras autour de son fin corps et je l'attire à moi avec douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle relève ses yeux perdus et emplis de larmes vers moi. Je lui adresse un sourire réconfortant et amoureux. Contre toutes attentes Cagalli se jette contre moi et se blottit contre mon torse. Je referme mes bras et la serre possessivement contre moi, avant de laisser une de mes mains caresser son dos pour l'apaiser. Elle se calme un peu mais reste blottie contre moi. Je l'entends commencer à reprendre lentement sa respiration. Mais elle est toujours contre moi, le nez enfouie dans le creux de mon cou et les bars autour de moi. Elle me sert encore plus fort comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse.

J'embrasse le dessus de sa tête et desserre son étreinte. Elle me lance un regard triste et légèrement apeuré. A-t-elle si peur que ça que je la quitte pour une bêtise ? Ses joues sont encore rosées et ses yeux humides et rouges ; son chemisier est toujours ouvert et son soutient toujours d'éclipsé même si il dissimule sa petite poitrine ; ses cheveux sont emmêlés et tombent lâchement sur ses épaules légèrement dénudée. Elle est magnifique et complètement désirable comme ça. Je soupire et me relève lentement avant de la prendre à bras et de la coucher sur le lit. Je passe au dessus d'elle et m'allonge sur le côté pour la voir. Cagalli se tend un peu, stressée par notre position. Elle se tourne vers moi et j'en profite pour caresser sa joue.

« Jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quelque chose, tu sais… ce n'est pas ce que je désire pour nous. On n'a notre temps pour faire l'amour, tout notre temps. Jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne te quitterais pour ce détail. Je t'aime, et s'il faut attendre 10 ans, j'attendrais… » Je murmure en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cagalli me fixe et peu à peu un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres pâles. Elle se couche sur le côté et vient se blottir contre moi, le plus près possible. Elle niche sa tête contre mon torse nu et glisse un bras autour de ma taille. J'embrasse ses cheveux avant de refermer mes bras autour d'elle et de la serrer contre moi. Je ferme les yeux et savoure sa présence et son odeur douce et sucrée.

« Je t'aime tellement que j'avais peur de te perdre … tu sais c'est ce qu'elles m'ont dit. » murmure-t-elle, une de ses mains posées au niveau de mon cœur. Je frisonne un peu sous ce contact tendre et doux.

« Tu me raconte ? » Je demande le nez toujours dans ses cheveux.

« Euh si tu veux … » me répond-elle, « Hier Flay, Meer et leurs amies sont juste venue me parler, j'étais toute seule à mon casier. Elles ont commencé à discuter avec moi, au début des cours, puis de nous … Elles voulaient savoir depuis combien de temps on était ensemble et si j'étais encore … euh … si j'étais … euh … vierge … euh … comme j'ai répondu oui, elles ont parlé de leur première fois … et puis elles ont parlé de toi et de tes ex-copines… et Meer m'a dit que vous l'aviez fait … La discussion a continué comme ça, je me sentais mal, tu sais … alors elles m'ont dit que si je ne … euh faisais pas l'amour avec toi, tu me quitterais… et la conversation n'a plus changé de sujet … je savais plus quoi penser et elles m'ont dit que c'était toujours comme ça avec toi … alors je me suis dit que si aujourd'hui, comme on était seul, on le faisait, tu me quitterais pas pour une autre … moins coincée … j'en ai parlé avec elles et elles m'ont approuvée et conseillée dans les vêtements … voilà… »

Je caresse son dos et l'écoute en silence. Flay et Meer ? Les deux pestes ont osé se mêler de notre histoire… Il faut dire que Meer avait juré de me rendre amoureux d'elle et de me garder plus longtemps que les autres. Et elle avait réussi puisque je suis resté avec elle un peu plus d'un mois… un record d'après Yzak … et tout le monde a cru que je l'aimais vraiment … A mes yeux, ces filles sont juste des bimbo qui se croient le centre du monde… je sers les dents et je contiens ma colère. Je vais les remettre à leur place, une petite humiliation ne leur fera pas de mal.

« Je comprends un peu mieux … mais tu sais je ne suis pas avec toi pour ça. Je t'aime sincèrement Cagalli, tu es mon âme sœur, ma tendre moitié… j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. » Je murmure dans ses cheveux.

Cagalli se détache de moi et me sourit. Elle ferme les yeux et dépose délicatement ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et je réponds tendrement à son baiser. Elle y met fin et se recouche contre moi, avec un merveilleux sourire.

« Je t'aime, Asuran. » déclare-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ma Princesse. » je lui réponds.

Nous restons encore un long moment sans bouger en silence complet, les yeux fermés savourant simplement la présence de l'autre dans nos bras. Ce qui compte pour l'instant c'est uniquement le fait d'être deux et de ne former qu'un, par nos pensées et par nos cœurs qui battent au même rythme. Je caresse amoureusement ses cheveux et son dos, elle est complètement calmée et détendue maintenant. Je suis sure que notre soirée se passera merveilleusement bien. »

**

* * *

****POV Cagalli**

_« J'ouvre lentement les yeux, un peu perdue. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis blottie contre lui, sans bouger, juste à savourer sa présence et sa chaleur rassurante. Je me sens extrêmement bien contre lui et je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je veux profiter au maximum de sa tendresse surtout après ma « bêtise » de tout à l'heure. J'ai cru quand je l'ai repoussé qu'il serait en colère, qu'il me demanderait de partir voire qu'il me quitterait. J'étais dans un état second, incapable de bouger. Contre toute attente, il m'a serrée contre lui et consolée, avant de ma cajoler. Je me sens rassurée par sa réaction et en paix. Je sais qu'il ne me considère pas comme ses anciennes petites amies, qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime …_

_« A quoi penses-tu ? » me questionne-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour m'observer. Je sens mes joues rougir un peu._

_« Euh ... à rien de particulier... hum …je te regardais … c'est tout… » Je mens pitoyablement, lui arrachant un sourire amusé._

_« Vraiment ?!? Suis-je si beau que ça ? » Me rétorque-t-il. J'entrouvre la bouche, étonnée, mais je ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Asuran éclate de rire devant mon air surpris. Il finit par se calmer et par me sourire. _

_« Dis-moi ma Princesse jusqu'à quand t'ai-je à moi ? » me demande-t-il avant d'embrasser ma tempe. _

_« Euh … maximum demain 20 heure, Papa m'a permis de passer le week-end ici … il est en voyage … enfin si cela ne dérange pas tes parents … et euh … si tu en as envie … je ne sais pas … euh … hum, comme tu veux… » Je balbutie en nichant ma tête dans son cou pour masquer mes joues brûlantes. _

_« Un week-end rien qu'avec toi ? » répète-t-il étonné, « tu peux vraiment passer le week-end ici, seule avec moi ? »_

_Il semble étonné, je relève la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux avant de demander : « Ca t'ennuie ? Tu sais je peux rentrer … ce n'est pas un problème … »_

_Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche, m'imposant le silence. Il se redresse et vient déposer ses douces lèvres sur les miennes pour un doux baiser. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'attire un peu plus contre moi, je sens une de ses mains se poser sur la peau nue de ma taille me rappelant que je suis à moitié déshabillée. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres et j'entrouvre la bouche, répondant à sa demande muette. Nos langues se caressent un moment avant que le baiser ne prenne fin. Asuran dépose un tendre baiser sur mon front, j'en profite pour me blottir contre lui. _

_« Si tu es sûre que ton père ne te dira rien, je te garde tout le week-end » déclare-t-il, le nez enfoui dans mes cheveux, « mes parents ne reviendront que demain soir au plus tôt »_

_« Il ne dira rien, c'est une compensation à son absence … et puis cela le rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas seule tout le week-end » Je réponds évasivement. _

_« Une compensation ?!? » m'interroge Asuran en s'asseyant. Je l'imite et j'en profite pour refermer mon soutien-gorge et mon chemisier. _

_« Oui, il est parti en week-end à Rome avec sa petite amie … Il m'a un peu parlé d'elle quand il m'a dit que je resterais seule le week-end. Alors quand j'ai dit que je venais chez toi et que j'ai demandé si je pouvais dormir ici comme tu me l'avais proposé, il a dit oui sans condition … C'est sa manière à lui de se faire pardonner de m'abandonner » j'explique, le regard un peu dans le vide._

_« Lui en veux-tu d'avoir une petite amie ? » demande-t-il._

_« Non, je suis heureuse pour lui, il le mérite… » Je commence, « c'est juste que … enfin j'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme le compagnon de ma mère … Je ne veux pas perdre mon père, c'est ma seule famille … »_

_Je sens ses bras s'enrouler lentement autour de ma taille et m'attirer à lui doucement. Je me retourne dans ses bras et dépose ma tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux. Je murmure juste : « j'ai un peu peur … ». Je sens une de ses mains caresser mon dos et ses lèvres se poser sur mon front._

_« Je suis sûr que cette dame est très gentille et qu'elle te connaît déjà très bien … Jamais ton père n'aurait une relation avec une femme qui ne t'accepterait pas. Il t'aime et tu es trop précieuse pour lui. Jamais il ne fera quelque chose qui puisse te blesser. » Me rassure Asuran d'une voix douce et apaisante. Je me sens mieux de lui avoir parlé. _

_« Merci » Je relève la tête et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Il m'offre un beau sourire._

_« De rien mon Ange… Hum, as-tu faim ? » Questionne-t-il._

_« Hum, oui un peu » Je réponds avec un sourire amusé._

_« Très bien, allons voir ce que Maria nous a préparé de bon pour le souper » propose-t-il._

_Il sort du lit et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Nous quittons sa chambre et parcourons un long couloir dont le sol est couvert d'un tapis rouge. Il habite une maison immense avec un parc impressionnant. En fait, c'est une des propriétés les plus imposantes de la ville et une des plus luxueuses. Nous arrivons an bas de l'escaliers et il m'indique une porte entrouverte à gauche. J'y entre tandis qu'il se dirige de l'autre côté. Je suis dans un salon donnant sur une terrasse en marbre blanc, je crois. Je m'assieds sur le divan et j'attends patiemment son retour. _

_« Hum, on doit encore attendre une demi-heure », déclare-t-il en entrant dans la pièce, « veux-tu te promener dans le parc, c'est joli en automne. »_

_J'acquiesce et le suis sur la terrasse. Il fait doux pour la saison, avec un petit vent rafraichissant. Je m'appuie sur la balustrade et observe le jardin « à la française » qui s'étend devant moi. La vue est magnifique et je l'admire. D'où nous sommes, je peux voir le soleil commencer à se coucher. Je tourne la tête vers Asuran, il est dans mon dos et me sourit. Il se rapproche de moi et m'enlace tendrement. Il embrasse légèrement ma tempe avant de déposer sa tête contre la mienne. _

_« C'est très beau comme jardin » Je déclare avec un sourire admiratif._

_« Oui effectivement, quoique j'aurais aimé une fontaine juste devant, mais Patrick n'a pas voulu ! » explique une voix féminine juste à côté de nous. Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers la dame. Elle ressemble à Asuran, ou plutôt Asuran lui ressemble : mêmes couleur de cheveux, mêmes yeux et mêmes expression douce et patiente. Elle affiche un beau sourire. _

_« Maman ?!? » Asuran a presque crié. Pourtant il ne me lâche pas. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il affiche un air étonné tandis que moi je sens mes joues rougir. _

_« Et bien quel accueil ! » la voix masculine provient de notre dos. Je suis plus qu'embarrassée par la situation. Jamais je n'ai cru que je rencontrerais les parents d'Asuran, et sûrement pas aujourd'hui !_

_« Et pour la fontaine, j'ai dit non parce que tu avais attendu que tout soit fini pour la demander ! Je n'allais quand même pas rouvrir mes pelouses et parterres pour une fontaine ! » Explique sur un ton légèrement ironique, je trouve, le père d'Asuran._

_« Génial … » la remarque est grommelée par mon petit ami, mais j'ignore s'il parle de la fontaine ou de la présence de ses parent … _

_« Oh et tu ne nous présente pas ? Te ferions-nous honte ? » Questionne sa mère avec un air mi-amusé, mi-choqué._

_« Vous deviez revenir dans deux jours ! » la réponse d'Asuran est plutôt inattendue. Il me lâche et j'en profite pour m'éloigner un peu et je me poste en recul par rapport à lui, fixant mes pieds, les joues toujours en feu et très mal à l'aise. Plus que quand nom père nous a surpris dans le salon. _

_« Ta politesse, jeune homme ! » la voix est assez autoritaire, « je crois que nous t'avons mieux éduqué que ça ! » _

_J'ose relever la tête et murmurer un « Bonsoir monsieur et madame Zala » d'une voix tremblante._

_« Patrick, c'est à la jeune demoiselle que tu fais peur pas à ton fils ! » la remarque est murmurée d'une voix calme et douce, « alors tu dois être Cagalli … Enchantée. » la mère d'Asuran me tend une main amicale et m'offre un beau sourire. Je serre sa main et je souris faiblement._

_« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu ! » Asuran semble ne pas se soucier du reste, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est la réponse à sa question. Je suis étonnée de son air contrarié, moi quand mon père rentre plus tôt que prévu, j'en suis heureuse. D'un autre côté, il a ses deux parents … il ne mesure surement pas sa chance. _

_« Enchantée madame Zala. » je réponds d'une voix base mais un peu plus sûre._

_« Léonor, appelle-moi Léonor. » me corrige-t-elle toujours souriante, « et pour toi Impoli, il pleut à Paris donc nous sommes rentrés plus tôt » réplique-t-elle à son fils avec un faux air fâché._

_« Ta petite amie est plus polie que toi ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle ! » Déclare son père sur un ton un peu moins froid. _

_Asuran ne répond pas, se contentant de tourner la tête vers moi et de m'offrir un sourire rassurant. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et m'attire à lui avant d'embrasser ma tempe. En relevant la tête, je constate que ses parents affichent tous deux un tendre sourire en nous regardant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une dame en uniforme vient annoncer que le souper est servi. Nous rentrons et nous dirigeons vers la salle à manger, où la table est mise pour quatre personnes. Je me retrouve assisse à la droite d'Asuran, juste en face de sa mère. Le repas est assez long et comporte trois plats : entrée, soupe et plat consistant. J'ignore s'ils mangent comme ça tous les jours ou s'ils font une exception comme je suis là, mais j'essaie de deviner quand même. Je le trouve plutôt délicieux et agréable ce repas. Il n'a pas fallu 15 minutes pour que les parents d'Asuran commencent à raconter leur voyage. Etrangement, ils ne me posent aucune question … je suppose qu'Asuran a dû leur parler de moi. _

_Après le dernier plat, monsieur Zala nous propose de prendre le café et le désert au salon. Je me retrouve de nouveau assisse près d'Asuran, sa main serrant légèrement la mienne. Madame Zala continue de sourire et d'afficher un air tendre ; quant à son époux bien qu'il garde une expression autoritaire, mais il a un gentil sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. La conversation est calme et amusante même si j'écoute plus que je ne parle. _

_« Peut-elle dormir ici cette nuit ? » questionne enfin Asuran._

_« Bien sûr, elle ne nous dérange pas » répond son père avec un hochement de tête et un mini sourire._

_Asuran se lève et m'attire vers la porte après avoir souhaité une « bonne nuit » à ses parents. Je leur dit un « au revoir » et je suis mon amoureux jusque dans sa chambre. Je m'assieds sur son lit pendant qu'il va chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir de son bureau. Ensuite, il vient s'asseoir près de moi._

_« Ferme les yeux » demande-t-il et je m'exécute directement, « désires-tu une chambre proche de la mienne ou très éloignée ? »_

_« Je pensais … dormir ici avec toi … si tu es d'accord… » Je sens de nouveau mes joues brûler sous mon aveux._

_« Si cela te fait plaisir… » La voix d'Asuran dissimule à peine sa surprise et sa joie. J'ouvre les yeux quand quelque chose de froid entre en contact avec la peau de mon cou. Il m'a passé un pendentif en forme de cœur autour du cou._

_« Merci … » je murmure touchée par son cadeau avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il me sert contre lui et il reste le nez dans mes cheveux un long moment. Je ferme les yeux et je retiens un bâillement. Je me sens extrêmement bien dans ses bras, contre lui. Et je sais que lui aussi. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et je pose une main sur son cœur. Il bat un peu plus vite que d'habitude mais il a le même rythme que le mien. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ferais tout pour que notre couple dure ; pour que notre amour soit le plus fort et traverse les épreuves. …_

_Je le jure ! »_

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 4**_

Après un long moment voici enfin le chapitre 4 de cette fic fini ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'espère que vous vous amuserez en le lisant au moins autant que moi en l'écrivant ! J'essaierais de faire plus vite pour le chapitre 5 et je vous promets dedans la vengeance d'Asuran …

Merci d'avoir lu.


	5. IMPORTANT: note de l'auteur à lire

**Note de l'auteur : abandon temporaire du projet.**

Vous avez constaté vous-même que j'ai énormément de fic en court et la majorité sur GSD.

Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer que cette fic (ainsi que d'autre) est abandonnée, du moins temporairement si pas définitivement.

Pourquoi cet abandon?

Oh pas faute d'imagination pour la suite. Juste par manque de motivation sur ce fandom, j'en ai un peu marre d'écrire sur eux… par manque de temps… et parce qu'écrire devient une corvée. Quand je suis en vacances, je me dis : je dois écrire autant de fic et au final je ne le fais pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étouffe et que je n'aime pas devoir écrire par obligation. De plus, les personnes m'ayant demandé ces fics ou pour lesquelles j'avais commencé, ne les lisant plus, je ne me sens pas obligée de les finir rapidement.

Je pense que 10 projets c'est tenable ; donc tant que c'est 10 poly-shoot ne seront pas fini, je ne reprendrais pas les autres. Il se peut que vous me voyiez posté de nouvelles fics, sachez que ce sont des one-shoot déjà commencés et que, demandant moins de travail, je finis.

Merci de votre compréhension.


End file.
